1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of providing a power converting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, the power converting apparatus provides a capability of lowering heat emitted from a power converting element through the effect of cooling fins when an electric power is converted from an ac (alternating current) power to a dc (direct current) power or vice versa. This technology is described in JP-A-2005-287214.